Revelation and Dust
|pages = 352 |year = 22 August – 1 September 2385 |stardate = |ISBN = 147672217X (paperback) ISBN 1476722307 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Revelation and Dust is a Star Trek: The Fall novel – the first novel in the series, forming part of the – written by David R. George III. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :WELCOME TO THE NEW DEEP SPACE 9 :''After the destruction of the original space station by a rogue faction of the Typhon Pact, Miles O'Brien and Nog have led the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in designing and constructing a larger, more advanced starbase in the Bajoran system. Now, as familiar faces such as Benjamin Sisko, Kasidy Yates, Ezri Dax, Odo, and Quark arrive at the new station, Captain Ro Laren will host various heads of state to an impressive dedication ceremony. The dignitaries include not only the leaders of allies – such as Klingon Chancellor Martok, Ferengi Grand Nagus Rom, the Cardassian castellan, and the Bajoran first minister – but also those of rival powers, such as the Romulan praetor and the Gorn imperator. But as Ro's crew prepares to open DS9 to the entire Bajor Sector and beyond, disaster looms. A faction has already set in action a shocking plan that, if successful, will shake the Alpha and Beta Quadrants to the core. :And what of Kira Nerys, lost aboard a runabout when the Bajoran wormhole collapsed? In the two years that have passed during construction of the new Deep Space 9, there have been no indications that the Celestial Temple, the Prophets, or Kira have survived. But since Ben Sisko once learned that the wormhole aliens exist nonlinearly in time, what does that mean with respect to their fate, or that of the wormhole… or of Kira herself? Background information * When first solicited, the novel carried the working title of Time and Revelation. * In July 2014, David R. George III commented on the possibility of a follow-up to Revelation and Dust: "I believe that recent novels set in and around Deep Space 9 have done pretty well, both in terms of sales and reader reaction. I agree that some story lines have been left unfinished, and that is by design. The editors and the writers have done a fine job of continuing the serial nature of the ''Deep Space Nine television show. I would love to help continue telling those stories, though it certainly could be other writers who do so. I know that the talented Una McCormack has a new DSN novel, The Missing, coming out in January 2015''". *Later in 2014, Pocket Books announced that the follow-up would be titled Sacraments of Fire and that it would also by written by George. * Cover art by Doug Drexler, design by Alan Dingman. Characters *Benjamin Sisko *Kira Nerys *Odo *Julian Bashir *Miles O'Brien *Ezri Dax *Quark *Kasidy Yates *Ro Laren *Nog *Rom *Keiko O'Brien *Leeta *Sarina Douglas *Leonard James Akaar References Bajoran; Borg; Breen; Cardassian; Dominion War; Ferengi; Romulan; Tzenkethi External link * | next = The Crimson Shadow | series2 = Pocket DS9 | prev2 = Star Trek: Typhon Pact: Raise the Dawn | next2 = Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found) (eBook) }} Category:Novels